girlfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Flying Snow
The proud daughter of a Zhao general from the Zhang Yimou's Hero, who fell against the Qin army and a patriotic member of Zhao. She is one of the most wanted assassins in Qin. Flying Snow also happens to be the lover of one of these assassins, Broken Sword. While her love for Broken Sword is strong, her hatred for the king of Qin for killing her father and messing with Zhao is stronger. Flying Snow agrees to fake being killed by Nameless so he can close enough to the king to kill him. However her comrade and lover Broken Sword convinces Nameless to abandon his plan, in rage Flying Snow challenges Broken Sword to a duel and kills him. Flying Snow becomes so distaught by what she did, she commits suicide as she no longer able to live with being directly responsible for Broken Sword's death. Flying Snow's Feats Flying Snow's abilities as fighter may vary from Nameless stories, however in each one she has always proved to live up to her infamous reputation as a legendary swordswoman. '''Red story: '''Flying Snow is a superior opponent against most people. She is incredibly agile, quick, and incredible. She is able of fending off numerous arrows from a professional army with relative ease and unarmed. She successfully handled herself in a assassination attempt made by the double sword wielding Moon, gliding from location a to b. Flying Snow was capable of manip ulating the golden leaves around her to defeat Moon. Flying Snow is pretty stealth as she was able to quietly stab Broken Sword before he can react. However when emotionally-deprived, her skills can decrease rather easily. '''Blue story: '''Flying Snow is a highly skilled swordswoman, who put a gre ater fight against Nameless than than in the red story. She proved to have powerful offense and showed a lack of fear of death. Flying Snow was already seen as a threat to the Qin army, when she arrived, as the entire army decided to engage her before Nameless stopped them. She also without losing breath performed impressive swordsmanship that seemed to prove that she was worthy of meeting an end by his sword. '''Green story: '''She made her name in Qin history as one of the most dangerous assassins which almost succeed. Flying Snow with Broken Sword stormed the thousands Qin army with their great skills. She was capable of even fend off the entire army with tiring out, while Broken Sword went to kill the emperor. In their first meeting, Flying Snow was able to cross swords with Broken Sword. '''White story: '''She is still a great swordswoman. Flying Snow can really spar with Broken Sword and though he is still stronger. Flying Snow could block and dodge swings from her lover better than most swordsmen, while she and him were still recovering from their injuries (her's being deep). She is deadly in many aspects and not an ordinary warrior.She survived a deep wound from Nameless sword and still be active as a warrior. Category:Mentally Broken Fighters Category:Dead Fighters Category:Fighters who come from Noble backgrounds Category:Fighters who Killed Category:Ancient Fighters Category:Fighters in a relationship